Beauty of Stone
by Threedaysunrise
Summary: [Sister Piece to Holding Foolish Hope] Plagued by doubt, Saya places her trust in the one person who will never change.


**Author's Note: **_Yes, I know. Yet another one-shot for Blood Plus but what can I say? I haven't finished the series yet so this is about all I can do. But I do guarantee a full-fledge FF when I do complete the series. Read and tell me your thoughts_

* * *

**Beauty of Stone**

_Sister piece to __Holding Foolish Hope_

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Plus

_**Threedaysunrise**_

* * *

_The roughness of a mountain symbolizes how it has survived over the centuries. With its ragged, but solid foundation and its towering presence…imperfection has never looked so beautiful--stability has never been more welcome, just as its constant companionship never felt more desired. It never changes._

_-TDS_

_

* * *

_

It was amazing, really, how one could stare into his marble face of perfection and not feel a sort of connection with him.

Then again, maybe it was just Saya who felt that way. But one thing was for sure; Hagi could take but a step into a room full of people and command total attention without uttering a single word. He just had that sort of charisma about him that was just…_Hagi._

As of late, Saya found herself studying her silent companion more and more; taking in the smoothness of his profile, the texture of his hair, and the movements of his hands as they glided across the strings of his cello.

Much to her embarrassment, Hagi had caught her stare countless times (probably more than she realized) and she would retaliate by quickly looking away in hopes of hiding the blush that would creep up her neck. Then, there were also times when she was trapped so deep in a trance-like comma, that all she could do was stare back into those beautiful eyes that would unflinchingly gaze back at her; showing,_ telling_ her nothing. But behind those eyes, Saya knew dwelled things that she couldn't even begin to imagine or remember. But she was confident in one thing. Hagi's presence in her life was unmovable—like stone.

And what beautiful stone it was.

Other times when she was alone, Hagi would come up along side her without a word and begin to weave a song with his artesian-like hands as they drew the bow across the cello strings. Each time he would start off with a familiar tune that made her hum along—even though she was sure she has never heard it before. Its melody would send something stirring inside of her, something that she couldn't interpret.

And it was also in times like these when Saya would be so caught up in her musings that she would, in a bold movement, place her hand along his smooth, flawless cheek, desperately searching his hooded gaze for something she knew was there but was kept hidden beneath that infuriating stone mask of silence that he wore so well. Hagi would then gently tug her hand away from his face, and his eyes would tell her that was she seeks he would not answer. Only she could find that answer.

Kai had often seen these encounters and had taken the liberty to telling his 'baby' sister that he didn't care for her involvement with Hagi. Each time Saya would convincingly roll her eyes and convince Kai that he was loosing it, all the while fighting down a blush of embarrassment. But what he didn't know was that when Hagi would gently pull her hand away from his face, his large hand would linger in her own; whether it be on his own accord or not, she couldn't tell.

But that was just it. Saya _couldn't _tell. She felt _uncertain_. She knew Hagi was her chevalier, but what had she done to earn such an undying loyalty from him? What could she have possibly done to earn his trust? The only thing she could see was the crimson stain upon her past…she didn't even know—couldn't even remember _what_ she was.

But looking into his eyes, Saya also realized that in them there was a silent promise that no matter where this cursed life would take her, he would be there; a silent, faithful companion who _understood_. Oddly enough, that fact reassured her more than anything, or anyone else ever could.

And for now that was enough.

* * *

_There you have it. This will probably be my last Blood Plus one-shot until I finish the series, unless by some chance an inspiration that simply cannot be denied, hits me. In the meantime, I must focus on my other stories._

_Hope to see you in a review._

_**-Threedaysunrise**_


End file.
